Tink's Birthday
by DShantaMiller
Summary: Set a some time later in the future. Callie and Arizona have a second daughter, Arin Danielle "Tink" Robbins-Torres. Fic is set on her birthday. Just a start...first fanfic I've ever written.
1. Chapter 1

It was her youngest daughter's 7th birthday and Arizona couldn't seem to stop herself from feeling happy yet anxious.

She couldn't believe that 7 years had gone by since she gave birth to Arin Danielle Robbins-Torres. Arin was the result of a conversation that she and Callie had about a month after Sofia's second birthday. They had just gotten home from taking Sofia to the park when the words "Let's have another baby" rolled off Arizona's tongue. Callie was excited but hesitant at the same time. She must've asked if Arizona was serious at least 30 times that night. Arizona assured her that she was serious and that she could carry the baby this time.

Over the next few months they went through thousands of sperm donors before deciding on the right one. Even though she loved Sofia to death, Arizona would be damned if another one of her children bared the Sloan gene. No this one would be just hers and Callie's. Callie held her hand every step of the way. Through the trips to the fertility doctor, the OBGYN, and in the delivery room (where Arizona let off some frustration by hurling curse words and insults at her).

And now here she is, 7 years later on July 22. She has a beautiful wife and two gorgeous children. You know the American Dream.

The floor felt nice and cool as Arizona slowly nudged herself out of the bed she and Callie shared. She glanced at the clock on the night stand beside the bed. "Hmm it's only 9" she said to herself as she opened the curtains to let in the morning sun. Her wife let out a loud snore as the sun began to brighten up their bedroom, which made Arizona giggle.

Arizona made her way out of the room as quietly as she could. She walked down stairs to find her 9 and newly 7 year-old daughters with their faces engulfed in bowls of Cheerios and Fruit Loops.

"Morning Mama!" Sophia yelled as she carried her now empty bowel to the sink.

"Hey baby-girl," Arizona said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Hi Mama," Arin said through a mouth full of colorful Fruit Loops.

Arizona smiled at her blue-eyed, dusty blonde haired mini-me.

"Hi Tink," Arizona said as she grabbed her younger daughter into a bear hug from behind. They gave her that nickname because ever since she was a toddler she's loved the character Tinkerbelle.

"Hey, isn't it your birthday or something today?" Arizona asked fully knowing the answer.

"Yeah mama!" Arin said trying to sound annoyed. "Today I turn 7."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Arizona said trying to hide the grin on her face. "And we're supposed to meet some of your friends at some sort of fair for a ….birthday celebration?" Arizona asked quizzically.

"Yeah mama, you remember" the little blonde said as she put the Fruit Loop box back in the pantry closet.

"Aha, now I do" Arizona said as she gave the little girl a wet kiss on the cheek. This made the little blonde giggle loudly.

"Mama, can Zola come to the fair party too?" Sofia asked from her spot in front of the family room TV watching SpongeBob.

"Sure baby, of course she can come. Just call her and let me talk to Meredith or Derek to see if it's ok"

"Thanks mama!" Sofia yelled as she ran off in search of a phone.

"Wait. Auntie Teddy is coming too right? And Uncle Mark with Aunt Lexie" the little blonde asked.

"Yes Tink, your god-mother is going to be there. And Uncle Mark and Aunt Lexie" Arizona answered feeling as though this was the 50th time she'd answered that same question this week. "Your friends from school and the hospital daycare will be there too."

"Ok cool," the little blonde said as she moved closer to her mother grabbing her by the shoulders.

"You are great," she said as she took a moment to look into her mother's blue eyes that matched her own before giggling and walking away.

"You are your mommy's child!" Arizona called after her.

As soon as those words came out of her mouth, Arizona noticed a familiar Latina making her way sluggishly down the stairs.

"Hey honey," Arizona said as she handed the brunette a mug of freshly brewed coffee.

"Hey," Callie said as she took the mug and gave her wife a good morning kiss. Callie put the mug down on the kitchen island and sat down on one of the stools. She pulled her blonde wife into her lap and just held her. This was one of those few moments that they got to be alone and really take in one another. Callie smiled as she looked around the seemingly peaceful house. She placed a soft kiss to the back of her wife's neck.

"Oh somebody's finally waking up" Arizona said as she turned to face her wife.

"Almost there," Callie said as she gave her wife a peck on the lips.

Just then a smaller Latina ran pass them yelling "Zola's coming! Zola's coming!"

Next there was a knock at the door. Arizona headed to go see who it was but she was restricted.

"Hey where are you going?" Callie asked not ready to let Arizona out of her arms yet.

"Someone's at the door," Arizona said still trying to break free.

"Okay…."

"Callie…"

"Fine then go," Callie said as she released her wife from her grip.

"Aw, I'll be right back babe" Arizona said as she walked towards the front door. "And I promise I'll try to get rid of them."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

As Arizona opened the door she noticed yet another familiar Latina. It was Callie's niece Santana and her boyfriend Isaiah. Santana had moved to Seattle to go to college. Arizona hugged and welcomed them inside. Sofia and Arin then ran in the living room to say hello.

"Hey chicas! Feliz cumpleaños Tink!" Santana said as she gave each girl a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Gracias," the little blonde said.

"Happy birthday Arin," Isaiah said as he handed the little blonde a card. He and Santana had only been dating for 3 months so he didn't feel comfortable calling her little cousin by her nickname.

"Where is your mommy?" Santana asked

"She's in the kitchen," Arizona said

"I'll get her!" the little blonde yelled as she scurried off in search of her mother.

"Mommy, Santana's here. She brought her boyfriend too. And we can see this one!"

Callie chuckled as she got down off the stool. She knew that she shouldn't have told her daughter about the time Santana had an imaginary boyfriend. "She's never going to let that go" Callie said to herself as she walked towards the living room. And why would she? She is her mommy's child.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie began to feel slightly nervous as she stood in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on her outfit for the day. The look was simple, a black tank top and blue jeans. She didn't want to be too dressed up in case someone accidentally threw up on her.

"You can handle this; it's just a bunch of 6 and 7 year olds. You've done it before." she whispered to herself as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"What have you done before?" Arizona asked as she got out of the shower.

"I've been responsible for a bunch a tiny children, most of whom are not my own, before."

"Calliope Torres you break bones for a living" Arizona said as she gave her wife a quick peck on the lips. "I'm pretty sure that you can control a bunch of 7 year olds. Besides I'll be there right beside you."

"You're right we can do this! Thanks!" Callie said as she gave her wife a smirk and a hug.

"There's my badass" Arizona said flashing her dimpled smile as she went off into their bedroom to get dressed.

Callie took a quick look at the time before she went downstairs to see if the girls were ready. "It's 1:30, so we're still on schedule. She and Arizona had instructed everyone to meet them at the front entrance to the fair at 3 pm.

As she walked downstairs, the sound of her daughters' bickering rang louder and louder.

"You had the remote all morning! It's my turn!" Arin yelled.

"Go away! Nobody wants to watch the Scooby Doo marathon that show is like a billion years old!"

"No it's not! Give it here jerk face!"

"Hey knock it off or nobody goes anywhere because everybody is gonna be grounded!" Callie said as she reached her destination in the family room.

"Mommy, Sof won't let me control the TV but it's my turn" Arin said as she went to hug her mother.

"Tink, there are other TVs in this house" Callie said, kissing her youngest on the forehead. "Why don't you go watch Scooby Doo somewhere else until Mama is ready?"

"Yeah, why don't you?" Sofia added

"Strike 1" Callie said as she glared at her older daughter.

"Sorry Mommy."

"It's ok Mommy. I don't want to watch it anymore" Arin said as she tightened her grip around her mother's waist.

"Ok baby" Callie said as she stroked the little blonde's curls. "Are you excited about your birthday party mija?"

"Yes mam!" Arin said flashing her Mama's signature dimpled smile. The only difference between the two is that the little blonde has some missing spots where her baby teeth once were.

"That's good. You look so beautiful Tink!" Callie said as she twirled the little blonde around the family room.

"Gracias Mommy" Arin said through a roar of giggles.

Callie then gently placed the little blonde back on the floor. She couldn't help but smile as she watched her wife's mini-me walk dizzily towards the couch where her sister sat watching the 2020 version of I-Carly.

She was glad that her daughter decided to go with the outfit that she'd picked out for her to wear. Yeah that chambray shirt, salmon-colored shorts, and denim Chucks did look good on her. Sofia was wearing her favorite black and yellow Chucks to match her yellow polo.

"She is beautiful, they both are" Callie said two herself as she beamed at her two daughters who were now contently watching TV together.

After about 10 minutes, the older blonde finally made it downstairs.

"Ok girls it's 2:00, we gotta get going."

"Woo-hoo!" Arin yelled as she made her way out the door.

"Chill out dude" Sofia told her sister, which earned her a glare from both of her mothers. "I mean….yay!" she retorted.

"She's so happy" Arizona said as she and her wife walked out of the house.

"I know it's adorable. We're adorable."

"Wow!"

"What?"

"We've turned you into a total sap."

"Shut up!" Callie said as she playfully pushed her wife towards the car.

It took them a little over a half an hour to make it to the fair ground. They were lucky to find a parking space close to the front entrance. They grabbed the few items that they had brought with them and headed towards the front gates.

The first people to arrive were Meredith, Zola, and Christina. Christina was holding Zola's hand while Meredith carried a huge bag with happy birthday on it. Zola hugged the Torres girls as Meredith handed Arin the bag, it was almost as tall as she was.

"What do you say?" Arizona asked.

"Thank you Aunt Meredith and Zola!"

"Aw, you are so welcome sweetie" Meredith answered with a warm smile.

"Here you go Tink" Christina said, handing the little blonde a card.

"Thank you!"

"No problem. Hey there's 50 bucks in that card, don't spend it all at Baby's R Us."

"I'm not a baby anymore" Arin said.

"Oh yeah that's right."

The next people to arrive were Teddy and Henry. Then Arin's friends from school; Morgan, Chuck, Lauren, Taylor and Jordin showed up with their parents. Next was Bailey, Tuck and Eli. Then Arin's friends from the hospital daycare, Erin and her twin brother Evan arrived. Their mother was a nurse on the Peds floor.

"Hi number 1!" Erin said.

"Hi number 2!" the little blonde answered with a loud giggle. In an attempt to keep down on confusion in daycare, the girls had come up with this little system. Since they had the same name, in passing they would refer to each other as something else so that everyone knew who was who. Arin was number 1 because she was the first girl in the daycare with that name. The twins transferred in later on.

Callie and Arizona smiled as they watched their baby socializing with her party guests. Usually she was the shy one hiding behind her Mommy, but not today.

"She's so you" Arizona whispered to her wife with a slight nudge in the side.

"Really you think so?"

"I do."

When Mark and Lexie arrived, it was finally time to head inside.

"Well since everyone's here we can go on in" Callie said.

"Not everyone" an unknown voice said.

"Abuelo! Abuelita!" Sofia and Arin screamed as they ran to them.

Callie turned to see her mother and father hugging and kissing their granddaughters. Her father didn't tell her he was going to surprise them when she talked to him on the phone about Arin's birthday plans. And her mother too, granted they had made up a long time ago but this moment still seemed unreal. She couldn't stop her eyes from watering up at the site before her.

"See what I mean. Total sap" Arizona said as she put a hand on her wife's shoulder.

Callie was too in the moment to give a response. Once everyone got their wristbands, the fun began. Callie and Arizona walked around by themselves since the girls had their grandparents to look after them. They played games and congratulated each other on making it through another birthday party.

After a couple hours of play Arin found her mothers at a concession stand.

"Hey baby, are you having fun?" Arizona asked.

"Yes mam" Arin said looking down at her shoes. "But I wanted to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"Can everyone come back to our house for a sleepover?"

"What?"

"Ha-ha! I think she's you, Mrs. Socialite" Callie teased.


End file.
